


Romance With A Phantom

by walkerstalker1969



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkerstalker1969/pseuds/walkerstalker1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Sirina are true lovers. This is a short story depicting The Phantom of the Opera with a lover of my creation that shows an intimate moment within the Phantom's caves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance With A Phantom

**Author's Note:**

> This will only have one chapter.

Erik was looking for Sirina, who was hidden away reading yet again. "Love?" He called down the long corridor, hoping she might hear him. 

"Please, I'm reading." She replied bitterly. He slowly pushed open the door to their room to see her sprawled out on the bed reading a novel he hadn't seen in her hands before. She looked up from her story to meet his gaze. "Can't you stand to be without me for but half an hour?" She begged. He smiled coyly and sat next to her form, cascading itself over the bed.

"Of course I can't stand to be without you," he took her face in his hand, "not even for half an hour. Not even for a minute." His piercing blue eyes sent a quiver down her spine. He may have been her teacher, but he meant far more to her than just that, he was her one true love and although it took time for her to realize it, he was patient, and he guided her through her journey of realization. He had never left her side, and she knew he never would. He leaned down and kissed her gently, massaging her mouth with his own. 

She sat up, separating their faces, but keeping her gaze locked on his. "I need you," she whispered. Her body ached for him, longed for his gentle touch. His lips returned to hers and his hands began to explore her body, caressing each bit of skin they touched lovingly. She began to tug lightly at his loosely hanging white shirt, pulling it over his head, and exposing his smooth, toned stomach. She ran her hands over his muscles, hardening the growing bulge in his pants. "You need me too," she coaxed, grinning wildly.

He laid her down and placed himself over her figure, hovering over her like a shield, protecting her from the world. He kissed her hungrily, "I want you," he growled the words as if he couldn't control himself. She writhed under his body, aching to feel him inside her. He removed her long white gown, exposing her body almost entirely to him. He crawled down her body and began to pull the thin layer of fabric shielding her sensitive core. He dragged his fingers up her legs, returning to her core, and it sent a shockwave of moisture to her budding center. Without warning he plunged to digits deep within her and placed his tongue upon her sensitive bud. She dug her fingers into the bed beneath her and she let out a gasp of pure shock and pleasure. As his fingers pumped in and out of her, he lapped up every drop he got out of her. Her body began to convulse and she clenched tightly around his fingers as an orgasm that she wasn't expecting so soon, rushed over her. She moaned loudly into the heated air that embraced her exposed form. He crawled back up her body to meet her lips with his own, allowing her own taste to pour over her tongue like water on a hot summer day. She pulled harshly at his pants, needing him to fill her with his overwhelming girth. 

He looked deeply into her eyes, taking in all of the features of her beautiful face. Her blonde hair fell sweetly over her pale face, accentuating her intense green eyes. She was his everything and he would never be able to stop loving her, everything about her reminded him why he loved her each and every day. He aided her in removing his pants, causing him to stand at attention between her legs, prepared to enter within her waiting core. She gently guided him to her entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside her, allowing her to conform to his size as he did. His torturously slow penetration sent her almost over the edge. Once he was completely within her, he locked lips with her once again and began to withdraw himself at a quicker pace, only to plunge back in. She threw her head back, gasping for air at the overwhelming pleasure. He pumped himself in and out of her, picking up speed at an unbelievable pace. He moaned into his ear as he smothered his sounds in the crook of her neck. He was already close, he could never last long with her. She dug her nails into his back, preparing herself for another, toe-curling, orgasm. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him in deeper with every plunge. "I'm gonna...." her words trailed off as she was unable to finish a sentence. She arch her back as the pleasure washed over her, clenching around his cock, still pumping in and out. Her orgasm washed over him, tipping him just over the edge, causing him to release himself inside of her.

He lay collapsed over her like the curtain at the end of a show, he didn't have the energy to withdraw himself from her, but she pulled his face up to meet hers. Without words, she removed the mask from his face, running her fingers over the burn marks. She didn't look at him with disgust, but with love in her eyes. She began to place small kisses all over the terrible burns and he knew at that moment, she accepted every bit of him, the good, the bad and the ugly.


End file.
